More ABBA Gold: More ABBA Hits
More Gold: More Hits is a compilation album by Swedish pop group ABBA. Released in 1993, it was the follow-up to the highly successful Gold: Greatest Hits, released the previous year, and went on to sell 3 million copies. While Gold: Greatest Hits had showcased nineteen of the group's biggest and most recognisable hits, this left out a number of other sizeable international hits, such as "Summer Night City", "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" and "Angeleyes". These were included here as well as some of ABBA's lesser-known hits from the time when their popularity was declining, such as "Head over Heels" and "The Day Before You Came." Also included are several B-sides and album tracks, plus one previously unreleased track; "I Am the City", dating back to ABBA’s final recording sessions in 1982. The song "The Way Old Friends Do" was released as a single in 1992 to promote the compilation.[2] More Gold: More Hits was re-released in 1999, and again in 2008, coinciding with the release of the film Mamma Mia!. The Australian release featured the European track list, not the Australasian track list on the 1999 issue. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/More_Gold:_More_Hits# hide *1 Track listing *2 25th anniversary edition **2.1 25th anniversary track listing in Australia *3 Personnel *4 Charts and certifications *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Gold:_More_Hits&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs are by Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson, unless otherwise noted. #"Summer Night City" (1978) – 3:34 #"Angeleyes" (1979) – 4:20 #"The Day Before You Came" (1982) – 5:51 #"Eagle" (1977) – 4:26 #"I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" (1975) (Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson, Björn Ulvaeus) – 3:16 #"So Long" (1974) – 3:06 #"Honey, Honey" (1974) (Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson, Björn Ulvaeus) – 2:55 #"The Visitors" (1981) 1993 edition: edited - 4:27, 1999 edition and subsequent reissues: – 5:47 #"Our Last Summer" (1980) – 4:19 #"On and On and On" (1980) – 3:38 #"Ring Ring" (1973) (Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson, Björn Ulvaeus, Neil Sedaka & Phil Cody) – 3:03 #"I Wonder (Departure)" (1977) (Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson, Björn Ulvaeus) – 4:37 #"Lovelight" (1979) 1993 edition: alternate mix - 3:18, 1999 edition and subsequent reissues: original mix – 3:48 #"Head Over Heels" (1981) – 3:45 #"When I Kissed the Teacher" (1976) – 3:01 #"I Am the City" (1982) – 4:01 #"Cassandra" (1982) – 4:50 #"Under Attack" (1982) – 3:48 #"When All Is Said and Done" (1981) – 3:18 #"The Way Old Friends Do" (1980) – 2:53 25th anniversary editionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Gold:_More_Hits&action=edit&section=2 edit Like Gold: Greatest Hits, a 25th anniversary edition of More Gold: More Hits was released in 1999. A 4:27 edited version of "The Visitors" was replaced by the original 5:49 version, while an alternate mix of "Lovelight" was replaced by the version originally released in 1979. In Australia, the track list was changed. As "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" and "Ring Ring" had been added to the domestic version of Gold: Greatest Hits, these, along with "Lovelight" and "Cassandra", were removed. Instead, the three songs that had been removed from the domestic version of Gold: Greatest Hits —"Super Trouper", "I Have a Dream" and "Thank You for the Music"—were included. The disc is also coloured gold and there is a booklet with notes, photos and discography. 25th anniversary track listing in Australiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Gold:_More_Hits&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Summer Night City" #"Angeleyes" #"The Day Before You Came" #"Eagle" #"Super Trouper" #"So Long" #"Honey, Honey" #"The Visitors" #"Our Last Summer" #"On and On and On" #"I Have a Dream" #"I Wonder (Departure)" #"Head Over Heels" #"When I Kissed the Teacher" #"I Am the City" #"Under Attack" #"When All Is Said and Done" #"The Way Old Friends Do" #"Thank You for the Music" Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Gold:_More_Hits&action=edit&section=4 edit ;ABBA *Benny Andersson – synthesizer, keyboards, vocals, production *Agnetha Fältskog – vocals *Anni-Frid Lyngstad – vocals *Björn Ulvaeus – banjo, guitar, vocals, production ;Additional personnel *Ingemar Bergman – compilation *Chris Griffin – compilation *George McManus – compilation *Jackie Stansfield – compilation *John Tobler – liner notes, compilation *Michael B. Tretow – digital remastering (for original 1993 release) *Jon Astley – digital remastering (for 1999 reissue) *Henrik Jonsson – digital remastering (for 2008 reissue) *Carl Magnus Palm – liner notes (for 1999 version) *Michael B. Tretow – engineering Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_Gold:_More_Hits&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Album Charts ;Certifications Category:1993 compilation albums